When October Began
by Bellia
Summary: This is the life of Heera October, a street mouse that went through the horrors of going up on the streets. This is her story!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Heera October, and this is my story.

I am a lvl 80 human ranger and just like my snow leopard Ashnaw, we skulk in the shadows. Remaining unseen and unheard. My life has been no picnic, I grew up on the streets, poor and alone scavenging for my next meal. It was on the streets that I met a fellow street rat, Quinn, although he called me a street mouse because of my small stature. We watched each other's backs, but as we grew I matured as Quinn did not. This once a street mouse would transform….into the hero of Sheamoore!

My path to fame was not covered in petals nor was it lined with silk. On the contrary, it was full of hate, fear, blood, and betrayal.

I will start at the beginning.

From the time I was small I knew I had no one else to depend on besides myself. Surviving on the rats I would catch. I was always careful to remember to thank them for their nourishment and apologize for ending their life so I may live. I also always did my best to make their deaths as quick and painless as I could. The first rat was the hardest, I had woke up on the streets in the middle of town, one late fall night.

I had no idea where I was or what had happened, I felt my head swim as I clumsily climbed to my feet. My head throbbed terribly, so absently I rubbed at it as I took in my surroundings, pumpkins….jack-o-lanterns to be more precise. It was then I realized that my fingers were wet…and stick.

Holding my hand in front of my face, it took a moment for the crimson color to register as blood.

What in the duce had happened?

For three days and three nights I huddled next to a fountain in the middle of Lions Arch, my stomach tossed and turned with the pain of hunger. On that third night I must have fallen asleep, when I woke I was being carried by a lanky teenager. Falling in and out of consciousness I could hear him whisper, "Don't you worry little mouse, I am here."


	2. Chapter 2 Quinn

My lanky rescuer would later introduce himself as Quinn, I woke in the dark to the echoing sounds of running water. Beneath me, was the scratchy feeling of hay, but it was warm. Sitting up in the dark I pulled the ragged blanket around me, uncertain as to where I was and the fog of the memory of being carried flashed before my eyes.

"Ah the mouse stirs." Although the voice whispered, it still bounced off the walls that encased us. I leapt to the other side of the room, landing with a small pat in a crouched position. Trying to will my eyes to focus in the dim light of a candle, that's when I saw him.

The boy I remember carrying me to….to…where ever the hell this was. His hands held up on either side of his face to show he meant no harm.

"Easy now! I won't hurt you. You must be hungry, you have been out for a while." His voice was soft and gruff, who was this stranger that carried me here to this place and watched me while I slept.

With a short nod of his head he gestured to a makeshift plate of sorts, made of what appeared to be as tree bark. I could see something on the plate and that is when the smell of meat registered. On all fours I crept toward the plate, but made sure my eyes did not leave the boy before me. He had lowered his hands and sat back watching me with equally curious eyes.

I grabbed my prize with eager hands and bit without hesitation. I let the hot grease spill out of my mouth and dribble down my chin.


	3. Chapter 3

My knight in rags watched me with content yet curious eyes. Realizing how savage I must look wolfing down this….whatever it was. I gave him a shy smile, "sorry…" I rasped, the scratchiness of my voice started me when it bounced off the stone walls. His eyes shone in the candle light and his smile widened, "no need for apologizes little mouse" he rasped back to me softly. I finished scarfing down my mystery meat, closing my eyes I settled back against the cool stone wall with a sigh. I must have dozed off because it was the sound of my makeshift plate being sat back in front of me. I sleepily opened my eyes to see him backing away slowly with his hands raised.

I tried to tell him it was okay, but nothing came out, I attempted to clear my throat, but that didn't work either. With slow and deliberate motions he pointed to an empty can by my feet, water! It was filled to the brim with water, I was taking in water faster than I could swallow, "easy mouse, there is plenty of water, I will get you more porm….." But before he could finish his last word I threw up all of the water I had just engulfed. When my stomach was empty I looked up with embarrassment written all over my face. He just shook with laughter, "no worries mouse, I'll be right back with another rat."

Rat! That is what I just ate, part of me knew I should have been appalled….but it was so good I didn't care. I sat in silence and waited for him, whoever he was, to return with my rat. He was back within moments and he sat about cooking the rat. While the rat cooked he threw some loose straw over the spot where I vomited and picked up my can. He left the room once again, only to quickly return with more water. As he bent before me to hand it to me he whispered, "Slowly mouse, slow." I obeyed despite my body screaming for more….and faster. He turned his attention back to the roasting rat, "name?" I managed to squeak. I turned around with a look of surprise on his face, "Quinn, my name is Quinn. What about you?" I shrugged…."all I remember is someone calling my Heera", I replied.


	4. Chapter 4 October

My name is Heera October, and this is my story.

I am a lvl 80 human ranger and just like my snow leopard Ashnaw, we skulk in the shadows. Remaining unseen and unheard. My life has been no picnic, I grew up on the streets, poor and alone scavenging for my next meal. It was on the streets that I met a fellow street rat, Quinn, although he called me a street mouse because of my small stature. We watched each other's backs, but as we grew I matured as Quinn did not. This once a street mouse would transform….into the hero of Sheamoore!

My path to fame was not covered in petals nor was it lined with silk. On the contrary, it was full of hate, fear, blood, and betrayal.

I will start at the beginning.

From the time I was small I knew I had no one else to depend on besides myself. Surviving on the rats I would catch. I was always careful to remember to thank them for their nourishment and apologize for ending their life so I may live. I also always did my best to make their deaths as quick and painless as I could. The first rat was the hardest, I had woke up on the streets in the middle of town, one late fall night.

I had no idea where I was or what had happened, I felt my head swim as I clumsily climbed to my feet. My head throbbed terribly, so absently I rubbed at it as I took in my surroundings, pumpkins….jack-o-lanterns to be more precise. It was then I realized that my fingers were wet…and stick.

Holding my hand in front of my face, it took a moment for the crimson color to register as blood.

What in the duce had happened?

For three days and three nights I huddled next to a fountain in the middle of Lions Arch, my stomach tossed and turned with the pain of hunger. On that third night I must have fallen asleep, when I woke I was being carried by a lanky teenager. Falling in and out of consciousness I could hear him whisper, "Don't you worry little mouse, I am here."


End file.
